In The Cell: Phase 1
by Neko Kurai Chan
Summary: This is just a teaser of the real thing this isn't the full story: The only thing he could remember was being hit over the head as he saw Praxis and Erol walk out of the room...when he awoke, he was in a cell...


_**Neko Kurai:** "Hey all! I have a new story that will be posted once my first story is complete, but just for kicks, how's about reading this and telling me what you think? It's not the full version, just a sample (I don't wanna ruin the story just yet...)_

_**Disclaimer: **"You know the tune..."_

**_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_**

**In The Cell: Phase 1**

"_The doc's says that this one's next…_"

He awoke with a start as two KG's opened his cell door, the light stinging his eyes, he lifted a weak hand to block the light from blinding him further. One of the KG's stepped in, pointing the gun inhis face.

"Alright, traitor. Get up. It's your turn…" he chuckled. His partner chuckled also.

"Weak…can't… "he managed to say, his voice cracked from lack of use and dehydration. The KG snickered and kicked out at him;he cried out in pain as the foot made impact with his, already bruised body.

"Whoa, Gama, hold up. The Doc's said we can't touch these guys…says they're too important to beat…" the second KG said as he snickered.

"Hmph! These pieces of shit?" the first said, glaring down at the wounded prisoner.

"Better them than us, right?"

The first KG only growled in reply and motioned for his partner to enter; they grabbed him by his arms and dragged him the rest of the way out. They led him to the island where he had seen Scooter last, and a feeling of dread swept over him as he remembered the events from earlier.

The doctors were still there, like nightmares that wouldn't go away; they paid him no attention as the KG's threw him upon the bed and began to strap him in, pulling the restraints tightly over his wrists and ankles; he moaned at the throbbing pain of the restraints; still they did not look at him. Had he been stronger, he would have fought them tooth and nail. When they finished, the KG's left and the doctor's began to their procedures.

"What… happened to the guy that was here earlier…."he asked as they neared him. The doctors ignored him as they took his temperature.

"Hmmm… he has a slight fever…shouldn't be a problem though…" said the doctor on his right.

"Hey! I know you heard me; what happened to the man who was here earlier?" he asked again, his anger rising.

"Blood pressure is normal." the doctor on his left added.

"Hey!" he yelled, but winced as he felt a small prick on his left arm; one of the doctors were taking blood from him; he watched as the vile slowly began to fill with his crimson life.

"Blood extraction complete…" said the left. He couldn't take it any more.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! ANSWER ME YOU SONS-OF-BITCHES! ANSWER ME NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL--"

The Left sighed, pulling down his glasses to look at him with annoyance.

"That is none of your concern…" he said matter-of-factly.

"It Precursor-damned is my concern!" he retorted, pulling at his restraints. "That man is a friend of mine! Where is he? What happened to him!"

"Once again, Experiment 009, that is none---"

"Experiments? Is that what we are? What the fuck for?"

"You are in no position to threaten me, Experiment 009, so I suggest--"

"Experiment on this, asshole…" He spit straight at the doctor, and watched as it landed between his eyes; it slid down towards his hook nose sluggishly. The two KG guards snickered at the scene. The doctor sneered and wiped the spit off angrily, looking back at them and they went silent at once.

"Beginning Dark Eco insertion …" the Right interjected; it seemed that the events before him did not bother him one bit. At once the Left pulled his glasses back on; he turned to the dial.

"Starting level: 1..."

He clenched his jaw as a flood of dark eco entered his body; it was as if they were pouring acid over his body. The Right nodded and jolted something down.

"Raise to Level 1.5..." he said, without looking up from his notes.

Now he felt it enter him and the pain thickened, yet he clenched his jaw tighter. It seemed to be running into his bloodstream, burning the veins in which they flowed, but he would not give them the satisfaction of his screams.

"Raise to Level 2.5..."

This is where he could suppress his screams no longer. The burning sensation was a thousand times as worse; every fiber of his muscles screamed in agony as it seeped into the deepest marrow of his bones.

"Impressive…" Right whispered. "Raise it to Level 3..."

"With pleasure…" The Left said, turning the dial. "Raising to Level 3..."

**_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_**

_**Neko Kurai: **"Hoped you liked it so far! Trust me, it's a lot longer and WAY more detailed so keep an eye out for the real one! (bet you're wondering who 'he' is right? I know, I'm evil that way!)_

_-X3_


End file.
